1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer program. More particularly, the invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer program for efficiently executing recovery of line drawing data containing a loss part obtained by performing various types of data extraction processing such as recovery processing of a loss part contained in the difference data between an original document and a postscribed document performed in analysis processing of postscribed information, etc., for example.
2. Related Art
In an image processing field, various types of research and development are conducted on processing of extracting a portion postscribed in a document output from a printer, a FAX, etc., for example, by the user with a pen, a pencil, a stamp, etc., and checking whether or not a security document is tampered with. Generally, such postscript check processing and tampering check processing involve processing of making a comparison between original document data and an output document having a possibility of postscript, etc.
That is, the difference between scan image data provided by scanning the document from which postscribed portion is to be detected through an image reader and original image data stored in a PC, a printer, etc., is found to obtain postscribed image data.
In this method, however, when the text, pattern, etc., originally existing in a paper document and the postscribed portion overlap, if an attempt is made to find the difference from the original document to obtain postscribed information, the acquired postscribed information does not contain the overlap with the original document and postscribed text, pattern, etc., becomes broken data.